


Avenging Helsinki

by Nocticola



Series: Finnish [15]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: 4x4 From Instinct to Rational Control, 5x2 Clutch of Greed, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Autistic Character, Character Death, Fix-It, Gen, Guess who gets to kill the person who murdered all her friends? Yes MK!, Orphan Black Series 02: Helsinki, Suomi | Finnish, of a murderer, should have died, who had it coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Veera Suominen and her siskot finally get their revenge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> June 17th is the anniversary of M.K.'s gross death and June 18th is Autistic Pride Day, so I thought I'd write a fix-it for 5x2 and M.K.'s horrible death.
> 
> I haven't actually watched any of the Ferdinand/M.K. confrontation, because why would I want to subject myself to that? This is a reinterpretation anyway.
> 
> *siskot(Finnish)=sisters

M.K. needed to convince Sarah to leave. Sarah needs to get to Kira, save her, figure this out. That is why she claimed to be too tired. She is, but she has _siskot_ to avenge. Ferdinand needs to pay for Project Helsinki. She can rest after her work is done.

So, M.K. switches clothes with Sarah, pretending to be her. The ruse doesn't last long. But it doesn't matter. M.K. wants Ferdinand to know who killed him. Because she will kill him or die trying. Since Cosima has found a cure, she prefers the former.

Ferdinand sees her teddy t-shirt and laughs at her. Mocking everything M.K., what Veera was. Good. He does not think she is a real threat. He will learn different.

"Do you really think that you can--" Ferdinand says before M.K.'s knife is by his throat. 

The last time they met, M.K. was willing to let him go. Wait for another time for her revenge. Well, the time is now. 

She slits his throat. There is more blood than she remembered. She saw the aftermaths of the deaths of some of her _siskot_. Blood everywhere. Ferdinand lays on the floor, gasping for breath.

M.K.'s illness raises its ugly head and she has to pause to cough for a few minutes. This makes Ferdinand smile, he attempts to laugh at her pain. He doesn't deserve to die happy.

When her coughing is under control, M.K. sits down on the floor next to him. She holds onto the knife with both hands, and stabs him again in the stomach. Ferdinand makes a sound of pain. 

"This is for Niki. For Beth. For Justyna. For Sofia. For Fay and Femke. For Jade. For Katja. For all my _siskot_." With every name, M.K. stabs Ferdinand. "And for Veera." The last stabbing is through the heart, although M.K. knows Ferdinand is dead already. 

M.K. throws away the wig, the cape. She needs to cough again, staring at Ferdinand's lifeless body. She needs to leave again. She does not want to stay here. She will contact Sarah once she has found a new home. She will continue her research. Maybe she will be healed by Cosima's cure. 

But whatever happens to her now, one thing is sure. 

_"Minä tein sen Niki. Se on ohi. Sinä voit levätä."_ ["I did it, Niki. It is over. You can rest."]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finnish translation

M.K:n täytyy suostutella Sarah lähtemään. Sarahin täytyy mennä Kiran luo, pelastaa hänet, selvittää mitä tämä kaikki tarkoittaa. Sen vuoksi hän sanoo olevansa liian väsynyt. Hän kyllä on, mutta hänellä on siskoja kostettavana. Ferdinandin täytyy maksaa Projekti Helsingistä. Hän voi levätä kun hänen työnsä on tehty.

Joten M.K vaihtaa vaatteita Sarahin kanssa, hän esittää olevansa hän. Juoni ei kestä kauaa. Mutta sillä ei ole väliä. M.K. haluaa Ferdinandin tietävän kuka tappoi hänet. Koska hän joko tappaa Ferdinandin tai kuolee yrittäessään. Koska Cosima on löytänyt parannuskeinon, hän pitää enemmän ensimmäisestä vaihtoehdoista.

Ferdinand näkee hänen nallepaitansa ja nauraa hänelle. Pilkaten kaikkea sitä mitä M.K, mitä Veera oli. Hyvä. Hän ei usko hänen olevan oikea uhka. Hän tulee oppimaan toisin.

"Luuletko tosiaan, että sinä pystyt---" Ferdinand sanoo ennen kuin M.K:n puukko on hänen kurkullaan. 

Kun he viimeksi näkivät toisensa M.K oli halukas päästämään hänet menemään. Odottaa toista aikaa kostolleen. No, tuo aika on nyt. 

Hän aukaisee hänen kurkunsa. Verta on enemmän kuin hän muisti. Hän näki osan siskojensa kuolemien jälkipyykeistä. Verta kaikkialla. Ferdinand makaa maassa, haukkoo henkeään. 

M.K:n sairaus nostaa rumaa päätään ja hänen täytyy pysähtyä yskiäkseen muutamaksi minuutiksi. Tämä saa Ferdinandin hymyilemään, hän yrittää nauraa hänen kivulleen. Hän ei ansaitse kuolla onnellisena. 

Kun hän on saanut yskintänsä aisoihin, M.K istuu alas lattialle hänen viereensä. Hän pitää kiinni puukostaan kaksin käsin ja puukottaa häntä uudestaan vatsaan. Ferdinand päästää kivuliaan äännähdyksen. 

"Tämä on Nikille. Bethille. Justynalle. Sofialle. Faylle ja Femkelle. Jadelle. Katjalle. Kaikille siskoilleni." Jokaisen nimen kohdalla M.K puukottaa Fersinandia. "Ja Veeralle." Viimeinen puukotus menee sydämen läpi vaikka M.K tietää, että Ferdinand on jo kuollut. 

M.K heittää pois viitan, peruutin. Hänen täyttyy yskiä taas, tuijottaen Ferdinandin elotonta ruumista. Hänen täytyy lähteä taas. Hän ei halua jäädä tänne. Hän ottaa yhteyttä Sarahiin kun hän on löytänyt uuden kodin. Hän jatkaa tutkimustyötään. Ehkä Cosiman parannuskeino parantaa hänet. 

Mutta mitä tahansa tapahtuukaan hänelle nyt, yksi asia on varma. 

"Minä tein sen Niki. Se on ohi. Sinä voit levätä."


End file.
